


My Sanctuary

by MentalMassDebation



Series: The Best Case Scenario [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Embarrassment, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Love, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Near Future, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sanctuary, Scenting, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Squirting, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, girl stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMassDebation/pseuds/MentalMassDebation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek REALLY needs to start using the front door...</p><p>Stiles REALLY needs to start locking her bedroom window at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A "what if...?" short-ish story.  
> Making the most out of an awkward situation.  
> Totally based on dirty fantasies. ;)  
> Warning: LEMONS!!
> 
> Note: Not all of the chapters are as short as this one, so no worries there.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! Enjoy! (:

Stiles panted lightly, already feeling rather aroused as she ran her fingertips slowly over the flushed apex of her thighs.

Knowing her father was away for the weekend with his new girlfriend allowed her lay back and relax, completely. She had also made sure to lock all of the fricking windows, as well as the front door. And just in case any unwanted "furry" guests turned up out of the blue, she had also made sure to plug her iPod into her speakers -- Prince's greatest hits on replay, drowning any other noises out. Yes, she wouldn't have to deal with interruptions tonight.

Stiles bit her lip nervously, still, though. It had been a while since she had sex. OR even had the chance to masturbate. Nonetheless, the ache between her legs had now gotten to the point of almost un-fricking-bearable and she just HAD to do something about it. With or WITHOUT the help of another...

...Derek let out a low, pain-filled groan as his wounded left side knocked against the tree he was leaning on. Forcing himself up, he pushed away from the trunk and began to shuffle heavily around the small, white house.

When he finally reached the back of the house, he glanced up, and sure enough, her window was slightly ajar as music played lowly. He let out a faint sigh of relief, shuffling over to the drainpipe, and that's when it smacked him right in the nose...

...Stiles gwaned viciously on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself quiet out of habit. She dipped her fingers between her slightly bloated pussy lips, the warm, wetness she felt gathered beneath her hole turning her on even more. She squirmed slightly when he reached down with her other hand, her fingertips accidentally brushing against her swollen clit.

"Fuck..."

It had been a while, indeed. For crying out loud, she had barely even began and she was already on the edge of cumming!

...Derek was frozen to his spot, save for his nostrils flaring almost automatically and his hunched over shoulders lurching slowly with each deep inhale.

Fuck. Whatever that smell was, it was SO fricking sweet that he could feel his mouth literally begin to water.

"Fuck, yes..."

At the faint sound; her familiar voice, strained in... Pleasure? -- his gaze snapped back up to her window, at the same time, his dick twitching, beginning to take KEEN interest...

...Stiles' panting grew a little heavier as she pressed the pad of her index finger a little firmer of her lightly throbbing clit, running in small, tight circles.

She just did not give a shit anymore. She needed to cum. NOW.

Besides, the night was hers. She planned on keeping herself "company" for a LONG while yet...

...His wound partially forgotten by now, Derek simply stood there, still in pain, slightly befuddled and now stupidly, but undeniably aroused.

What was a guy supposed to do?

Why, check out the situation, of course.

He WAS a guy, after all.

And it DEFINITELY did NOT help his case when he'd had his eye on the girl in question for a while now. In fact, he'd always had a soft spot for the Stilinski girl, whether or not he wanted to admit that.

Again, it was undeniable...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, my God. That's it. I HAVE to leave Beacon Hills. OR I'm as good as dead.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here goes the really embarrassing and awkward part of this story...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> And thanks for reading! Seriously, you peeps are BEAUTIFUL!

Derek had somehow managed to pull himself up the drainpipe without putting too much pressure on his wounded side AND without announcing his presence. Well, YET, anyway.

And okay, yes, he knew it was "naughty" of him, but right now, it seemed as though he was running on autopilot.

He hoisted himself slowly, further up the drainpipe, that mouthwatering smell becoming stronger, more intense the closer he grew. And after an agonizing couple of minutes, he was at the top...

...Stiles' breathing began to deepen, her chest heaving rapidly as she picked up her pace, once again. With one hand, she palmed her right breast rather roughly now, her other hand fisted tightly, save for the two fingers sliding effortlessly in and out of her slick hole.

She felt herself rise a little further and decided that it wasn't enough, she quickly abandoned her chest. Her, now free, hand all, but flew down to join the other, the pad of her index finger rubbing over her aching clit in firm, tight circles, again.

And God, damn it! It STILL wasn't enough!

Stiles let out a high-pitched whine, sounding somewhere between totally frustrated and STILL hopelessly horny.

Holy Hell! Had it REALLY been so long as for her to forget how to fricking bring herself off!?

...When Derek had heard, he hadn't thought for a second. It was just instinct that seemed to take over.

Save. Protect.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to take a little peep before he was yanking the window the rest of the way up and hauling himself in. Injured, and still bleeding out, he landed a little less gracefully than usual before quickly yanking himself back up onto his feet.

"WHAT the FUCK!!?" Stiles' eyes widened, like a poor, little deer caught in the headlights. Instantly, she sat up in her bed, yanking the covers over herself.

"Stiles --" The werewolf's breath was caught in his throat, his own eyes widened, though, not nearly as much as hers.

"Derek!? What the HELL, dude!? You EVER fucking heard of knocking!?" Stiles squealed, her face flushed for a completely different reason now.

Total mortification.

Although, she was also REALLY pissed off.

To which, she though: 'God, I am NEVER gonna get off!'

"I-I'm sorry, I -- I heard y -- I... I thought you were in danger..." Derek was NEVER speechless. He didn't even know he COULD be. But right now, he was a whole fricking lot more than THAT.

"Well, I wasn't!" Stiles snapped.

Yep... TOTAL mortification.

And also, STILL highly arousing.

To which, HE thought: 'Damn it! Come on, Hale! The Sheriff's gonna fucking slaughter you!'

And then, slight panic.

'Oh, my God. That's it. I HAVE to leave Beacon Hills. OR I'm as good as dead.'

And NOW, he just --

"Derek!? Dude!" Stiles snapped, her eyes now narrowing as she noticed him not-so subtly staring at her.

Derek snapped out of his stupor, his wondering eyes snapping quickly back to hers. "W-what?"

"Get out!" Stiles barked, shooting him a much deserved "duh!" expression.

And seriously, she was SO glad she was angry right now. Because it was the ONLY thing keeping her mind off of how utterly fucking embarrassed she actually was!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT! HA!

Stiles let out an annoyed huff as she pulled on the last of her clothes, zipping up her (favourite) red hoodie. And while she was still pissed off, she could feel the embarrassment and horror bubble up inside of her once more. She slugged over to her bed, plopping lazily down on the end as she called out to the werewolf, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You can come in, now." She all, but muttered. She cursed herself mentally, repeatedly as her bedroom door opened slowly, causing her cheeks to flush heavily already.

Thankfully for Derek, he didn't feel so horny anymore... Well, mostly, anyway. Instead, he felt -- well, he couldn't really decide...

Embarrassed? Awkward?

Yes. Absolutely.

Still slightly aroused?

...Yes.

'God! WHAT the hell am I even supposed to say? I just saw her -- FUCK!'

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked, her eyes widening in concern when they finally trailed down to his bloody side.

And Derek was eternally grateful for her choosing to speak first, because he was still rather speechless.

"Gnarwok demon." He said, his voice slightly hoarse, though, his tone barely above a grumble.

"Those creepy grasshopper things?" Stiles wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory of her first encounter with the creatures.

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

Stiles nodded back in acknowledgment. "Okay, well, wait here a sec', and I'll fix you up."

Derek wanted to protest; tell her that he was fine. Except, he kind of wasn't. The little bit of poison from that stupid gnarwok's talons had nicked him real good. And it wasn't as dangerous or even as painful as wolfsbane, but it STILL hurt like a bitch!

Besides, he figured anything was probably better than making this awkward situation any worse. However, now he had seen her like that, he wanted to touch her even fricking more!

In less than a minute, Stiles was already re-entering her bedroom, a bowl of warm water and a small towel in hand. She kicked her door gently shut, then crossing the room towards him. She perched on the end of her bed, placing the bowl on the floor, at her feet.

Derek took off the bloody remains of his blue t-shirt, careful not to cause himself anymore pain by move too quickly. "Here," He screwed up the tattered, dirty material. "Use this instead." He trudged slowly closer, holding the ruined shirt out to her.

"Why?" Stiles asked, arching a brow in confusion. "It's filthy." Shooting him another "duh" expression.

Derek gave a casual shrug. "Better than ruining your father's towels." He stated, motioning to the one in her hands.

And yes, Stiles was still slightly pissed off and mortified, but she also couldn't help smiling in amusement. "Like he even cares." She scoffed as she dunked the small towel in the warm water. "He's got better things to think about these days." She noticed the odd look the werewolf was giving her; as if he was trying to read her.

Ugh!

She hated when he did that. She felt so exposed.

Although, not as exposed as she was earlier...

Ugh!

"Not that I'm NOT happy for him, obviously." She continued as she wrung out the excess water from the towel. "I just kinda miss him, I guess..." She gave a lazy shrug, sighing loudly before patting the empty spot on the bed beside her.

Derek didn't need to be told twice. Though, he did somehow manage to move a lot less quicker to her side than he had REALLY wanted to. And the fact that the smell of her arousal still lingered strong in the air around him, did NOT help his concentration in the fricking slightest!

"You're not healing properly." Stiles frowned, her eyes leaving his bloody wound and meeting his own gaze. "Is it a bite or scratch?"

"Scratch."

Stiles narrowed her eyes, instantly abandoning the towel to slap him against the chest.

"Hey!" Derek scowled, also looking deeply confused. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Their claws are filled with poison!" Stiles snapped, shooting him a pointed look.

"Yeah, I know." Derek shot her a "what the fuck!?" expression in return.

"Why didn't you say something!?" Stiles barked.

To which, Derek arched a brow, staring back at her in silence.

Stiles blushed immediately. "Okay! DON'T answer that!" She all, but squealed before muttering an: "Oh, my fucking God, kill me", under her breath.

To which, Derek had, of course heard. And he REALLY couldn't help finally smirking smugly, though, he REALLY did try...

NOT! HA!

Stiles glared back down at the bowel of water as she wrung out the towel again and lifted it to his stained flesh without another word.

Yep. She had walked right into that one.

Ugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some free time on my hands tonight -- so, I'll probably be updating this again. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shot him an odd look. "I'm going to HEAL you."

After a few minutes, Stiles was finally cleaning off the rest of the dried blood and gooey, black poison surrounding the edges of the three long gashes. She soaked her hands into the now, cold water, using the towel to clean off her hands before dumping it back into the bowl.

"Thanks." Derek muttered, wincing slightly when he turned a little too quickly to face her.

"You're not outta the woods YET, wolfman." Stiles grinned, placing the bowl back onto the floor. "There's still a little bit of poison running through you." She turned to face him, crossing her legs Indian style and clapped her hands together.

"Wait -- what're you doing?" Derek asked, looking slightly alarmed as he watched her the small currents of static electric surging over her hands.

Stiles shot him an odd look. "I'm going to HEAL you." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Of course, he already knew that. He had seen her do it to Scott and Isaac, plenty of times.

And each time, it had made him cringe internally.

"Yeah, but..." Derek frowned. "Not like this." He said, motioning toward her sparkling fingers.

"Like 'this'?" Stiles arched a brow, her sparkling hands fading out completely as she shot him a slightly offended now. "Does magic bother you, Derek?"

"No." Derek's frown deepened into another scowl.

"Then, what's your problem?" Stiles narrowed her eyes at the werewolf.

"Magic is dangerous, Stiles." Derek shot her a pointed look.

And of course, that was the real reason.

But it's not like EITHER of them were known for sharing their feelings or wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

And there was reason for that, too.

Tragic reason.

Stiles scoffed. "Well, thanks for you concern, sourwolf. But I THINK I can handle it. Y'know -- like I HAVE done for the last 8 and a half years." Her sarcasm was as prominent as her glare.

And really, she hadn't meant to sound to harsh, but he had asked for it, AND she knew that he could take it.

Derek merely rolled his eyes at her response. Because he knew that she always turned to anger to protect herself. Much like HE did, really.

Stiles let out a defeated huff, trying to ignore the guilt plaguing the back of her mind now. "Look, just... Just trust me... Okay?"

Derek glanced down as the sparkles sprang back to life across her fingers, her hand held out to him. He then glanced back up at her and nodded without a second thought.

Because really, he just wanted her to keep touching him.

And even IF this was probably the ONLY touch he would ever know by her...

Stiles shot him a small, but reassuring smile before placing both her palms flat over his, still slightly bleeding, wound.

Derek's entire body jerked slightly at the incredibly odd, but NOT entirely uncomfortable sensation that instantly shot through his broken flesh. His hands shot down to grip the edge of her mattress, attempting to keep himself still, AND keep himself from letting slip a small groan of relief. And much to his disappointment, she then pulled away all too quickly.

Stiles gasped, tearing her hands from the werewolf and placing them onto her bed to steady her lurching form.

"Stiles," Derek hissed, still panting lightly from the wonderful sensation. He automatically leaned forward, his hands landing on her shoulders to keep her upright.

But seriously, it felt SO much better than a werewolf's "healing hand".

"I-I'm okay..." Stiles closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the light-headed feeling to subside, like it always did.

Derek's brow wrinkled deeply with concern as he silently continued to observe her, his hands never leaving her shoulders.

Finally, after another minute or so, Stiles' eyes finally fluttered open. "Phew!" She breathed. "That was nifty!" She chimed, her gaze lifting to meet his as she shot him a goofy grin.

To which, predictably, Derek pulled a not-so pleased face.

Stiles merely rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax, big guy!"

"I don't think you should do that anymore." Derek stated as he glanced down at his slightly red, but still fresh skin; good as new.

Stiles glared somewhat halfheartedly at the "sour" wolf. "'Thanks for saving my stupid, ALPHA werewolf ass, for the MILLIONTH time, Stiles!' Oh, hey! No worries, Der-Bear! Anytime!"

Derek shot her a withering look. "Don't call me that." He grumbled, shooting her (what he knew WAS -- okay!?) a pathetic glare.

Stiles scoffed, shooting him an incredulous look. "Unbelievable." She muttered before rising from her bed, grabbing the bowl as she went.

"Stiles,"

Stiles didn't want to stop, but she found herself doing so automatically. Because there was something slightly urgent in his tone.

Or maybe she was just imagining things.

OR maybe she was just hoping...

"What?" Stiles sighed tiredly as she faced him, but made no other moves.

'I love you.'

Derek forced on a small smile. "Thanks for saving my stupid, Alpha werewolf ass for the millionth time."

'Coward!'

And really, it wasn't her fault if Stiles was pissed off, AGAIN, but STILL couldn't help scoffing out a laugh. "No problem, DER-BEAR!"

To which, the sweet moment had clearly been ruined.

AND to which, the stupid, Alpha werewolf's smile quickly morphed into an annoyed glare at the retreating, goofy woman as she laughed her way back to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this story a slow build, but in one whole night for the both the characters, JUST to milk the sexual tension out for as long as I possibly can, AND WITHOUT boring you all! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWEE!  
> Already, this story has over 3, 000 hits!
> 
> You ficworms are INSANE!  
> BEAUTIFUL and insane!
> 
> Thank you!! :p

"Does it hurt?"

Upon her return, Stiles closed her bedroom door shut before turning to shoot the werewolf a completely confused expression.

"When you heal others?" Derek elaborated simply.

He didn't really want to risk getting into another argument. But he also REALLY wanted to know.

...So that he could stop her from doing it. Ever again.

And okay, yeah, just the thought of him even attempting to tell this woman what to do or what NOT to do was probably one of the fricking funniest notions EVER.

Still, he could try and hope for the best. At least, he THOUGHT he could...

Stiles made a face of recognition. "No." She slowly crossed her room and took a seat beside him, once more. "Not anymore, anyway." She finally admitted.

Obviously, she knew more than anyone that there was rarely ever any use in lying to a werewolf. Especially a born werewolf, such as Derek. Not to mention that being an Alpha heightened your senses.

And while she DID hate that fact, she also had to admit that she was a little glad, too. Because over the years, it had taught her to open up just that little bit more; to be herself around these wonderful creatures she had come to know as her family.

And yes, even the sour wolf, himself.

Though, THAT was an ENTIRELY different story...

"Anymore?" Derek arched a brow, again, not looking all that pleased as he waited for her to explain.

"Well, yeah. When I first started using magic altogether, it DID drain my energy a little." Stiles stated, her voice casual, as if she were merely talking about the weather. "But over time, I got better and better, and now, I don't feel more than a 30 second head-rush. Which is what you witnessed previously." She explained, as if simply summing up a frigging lecture.

And finally, Derek nodded; accepted her answer.

"Are you worried about me, sourwolf? Is THAT was this is?" Stiles shot him a cheeky grin, sorely unable to help herself. Though, NOTHING had changed THERE.

"Sourwolf" rolled his eyes, again. "Of course I am. Your pack. I worry about ALL of you."

Stiles was slightly annoyed by that response, but she really DID try to NOT let it show.

"Right. 'Pack'." She scoffed quietly before hauling herself back up onto her bare feet.

Well, TOO much, anyway...

God, she was hopeless!

...Hopelessly obsessed with this most PERFECT creature she had EVER laid eyes on...

Ugh!

Derek silently watched her as she padded slowly towards her closet.

Stiles grabbed one of her father's old t-shirts, closing the door behind her before turning to face the werewolf, again. "Here," She shuffled over to him, holding the t-shirt out. "It's probably a little too small for you, but it's the best I can do. Sorry." She shot him a small, sheepish smile as he took it from her.

"It's fine." Derek nodded. "Thanks."

As the werewolf rose to his feet and slipped the t-shirt over his head, Stiles shuffled over to the head of her bed, grabbing one of her many, MANY pillows, also grabbing one of her many, MANY blankets.

"We can share, if you want. Not like we haven't before." Stiles shrugged.

And it was true.

There had been many times where she had slept beside Scott, or Isaac, or Lydia, or even the entire pack.

And THOSE, were what Stiles had fondly dubbed; 'Puppy Piles'.

Also, to which, when voiced, Scott had wrinkled in nose in disgust and Lydia had snorted so hard that she had actually shot the wine in her mouth, through her fricking nose.

Epic.

TOTALLY gross.

...But STILL epic...

"I can go, if you want me to?"

And okay, he was starting to wonder why the hell he was cock-blocking himself.

At least, until he noticed how the usually bubbly, goofy woman was considerably less perky than usual. She looked really tired, when he looked closely enough. She practically reeked of exhaustion. Both physically AND emotionally.

And that bothered him. A LOT.

'Ugh! STOP acting like such a little chicken shit, Hale!'

Stiles shot him an odd look, but decided that she was far too tired to even bother asking.

Besides, it's not like the "sour" wolf like to share his feelings.

Ever.

"No," Stiles sighed. "No, it's fine." She hopped onto the right side of her mattress, fluffing up her pillow before placing it behind her. "Besides," She threw the blanket over her legs before her gaze finally lifted back up to his. "I like company."

And Derek could understand that. He, too, liked a bit of company sometimes.

As long as it WASN'T Peter, that is.

"And um," Stiles bit her bottom lip, blushing lightly as he moved to sit beside her. "I REALLY don't wanna go stroking your stupid Alpha ego, but I kinda feel safe when you're around."

Derek slowly lifted his gaze to hers. And okay, he REALLY couldn't help letting a small smirk slip. It wasn't his fault.

Because as the pretty lady had stated: it was his stupid, Alpha ego.

Stiles rolled her eyes, already having predicted that stupid, smug (and undeniably sexy -- ugh!) reaction. "Okay, whatever." She threw her hands up before turning on her side and pulling the blanket up under her chin, but not without muttering; "Forget I even said anything", under her breath.

And of course, Derek had heard. And of course, his smirk only widened. "Now, HOW am I supposed to do THAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what the fudge?

Stiles was not sleepy.

Stiles was bored.

Stiles was STILL kind of horny.

And the fact that the one being she had deeply lusted (okay, maybe loved -- okay, DID love) over for the last 5 years was bed, just inches beside her, REALLY didn't help her situation.

"Stiles,"

Stiles jumped slightly in surprise before slowly rolling onto her back to glance over at the werewolf.

"What's wrong?" Laying on his back already, Derek turned his head to shoot her a look somewhere between curiosity and concern.

'Ugh! Stupid, know-it-all werewolves...'

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Stiles explained, knowing that there was no use in even trying to lie.

Especially not to this particular werewolf.

"Why?" Derek immediately asked, his tone soft. Though, his expression grew a little more concerned as he studied her intently.

"The usual reason: just the good, ol' stress of balancing University and my job... AND don't do that!" Stiles shot him a somewhat half-hearted glare.

"Do, what?" Derek asked, now looking slightly confused.

"DON'T try to read me with your stupid, heightened senses! It's REALLY annoying." Stiles scalded the werewolf, like a mother would her naughty son.

"Oh... Sorry." Derek stated before muttering; "I can't help it."

Stiles stared blankly back at him for a few moments, simply deciding whether or not she should have been slightly disappointed or incredibly hurt. "Look, I get that you have issues, but we've known each other and had each other's backs for almost 9 years, now -- and you STILL don't trust me?"

"What?" Derek scowled slightly. "Of course I do. Stiles, I trust you with the pack's lives AND my life. And you could've turned me away -- everytime I came to you for help, but you didn't. Your fierce loyalty is one of the best things about you."

Okay -- wow -- Stiles definitely had NOT expected THAT.

Was THIS even the infamous "sour" wolf she was still talking to?

Seriously, what the fudge?

And okay, yeah -- pouring a little bit of his heart out to her was NOT what the Alpha had intended. But Derek had seen that look in her eyes just then; the same look she held whenever she thought she wasn't needed.

And THAT, was FAR from true.

To HIM, anyway.

"Well..." Stiles nervously nipped at her bottom lip as she stared somewhat curiously back at the werewolf. "What's the best thing about me?"

And then, Derek smiled, a genuine (rare) smile and was answering her without thinking, again. "You're ALMOST more of a smartass than you are beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS and LOTS more fluff and "shtuff" to come! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh... Um... Wow?'

"Huh... So, you think I'm beautiful?" Stiles arched a brow, shooting him a curious look, while trying to keep cool AND keep her pulse under control.

All of which, should have come easily for the emissary after all this time spent around werewolves.

SHOULD have...

Derek kept his eyes on hers, the corners of his lips barely tugging into a grin. "Does that bother you?" He asked, clearly mocking her from their last argument (over using magic).

"No." Stiles rolled her eyes. "And that doesn't answer my question." She added, snootily.

Derek's grin slowly widened, a little. "Yes, Stiles; I think you're beautiful."

Stiles narrowed her eyes slightly, staring cautiously at the werewolf. "Now, why does it sound like your only humouring me?"

Derek chuckled lightly. "Maybe, 'cause I am." His grin widened a little more when she only glared back at him. "But that STILL doesn't mean I'm NOT telling you the truth."

"Hmm." Stiles eyed him suspiciously.

And though, she WAS playing along with their usual banter, she still couldn't help wondering.

Derek chuckled, again. "What about ME?" He eyed her curiously back, and still with slight amusement.

Stiles shot him an odd look, clearly a little lost. "What about you, what?"

"Don't YOU think I'M beautiful, too?" Derek asked, wearing a teasing pout.

'Will someone please correct what I'm hearing, right now? What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck is sourwolf? Who the fuck is THIS?'

Stiles arched a brow, staring somewhat incredulously back at the Alpha for a few moments. "Meh." She finally managed to shift her brain into gear. "You aiight."

To which, Derek's eyes instantly narrowed in on her.

Of course, he knew that she was teasing him right back. However, he STILL couldn't help wondering if she had really meant it.

Which annoyed him, really.

Seeing as Stiles was good at masking her emotions, almost as much as HE was. And the fact that she often used her magicks to shroud (protect) herself.

And THAT, he COULD understand.

Hell, he was glad. He knew she could more than take care of herself.

Still, it didn't stop his constant concerns for her.

Stiles simply grinned, clearly pleased with her triumph to piss him off (as usual). She just couldn't help herself sometimes. "I mean, you're hott, sure. But I've seen better." She chirped all too casually.

To which, Derek's eyes only narrowed all the more.

"Anyway, night-night, Der-Bear!" Stiles shot him one last grin before turning her back on him to rest on her right side.

Well, the douche deserved some of his own medicine, from time to time. So, she thought it was only fair.

Although, what she HADN'T thought of, was the final reaction of the Alpha...

Stiles let out a surprised, little squeal when she suddenly felt the werewolf slip an arm around her waist.

Derek smirked to himself as he then pulled her across her bed until her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "And just WHO exactly, is hotter than ME?" He grumbled into her ear before gently nipping at her lobe with his human teeth.

Stiles somehow, fought back a violent shiver, while STILL trying keep her pulse under control. "Scott..." She murmured without being able to think straight.

Though, it was NOT without internally grimacing at the mere thought of going "there" with her best fricking friend forever; her fricking soul brother!

EWW!

And so ridiculous it was, that even Derek let out another highly amused chuckle. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes..." Stiles stomach began to fizz slightly in delight as she felt his other arm slid under her other side, his hands now splayed out flat, against her stomach. "I mean; no..." She grimaced, again. "I meant Isaac..."

Derek smirk widened as he let out another laugh.

Well, she WAS determined. He could give her THAT, at least.

"I doubt THAT." Derek scoffed lightly.

Stiles narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh, yeah?" She challenged.

Because she WAS Stiles and Stiles challenged anyone. Be it Alpha werewolf or not.

Pff!

"Yeah." Derek almost sounded like he was actually fricking purring now.

"And why's THAT?" Stiles glanced back at him, arching her brow.

Derek smirked smugly back at her. "'Cause," He leaned forward, gently nipping her exposed shoulder and completely revelling in the little gasp she made. "I told him that unless he wants me to rip his throat out, you're off-limits."

And it was Stiles' fault that she had asked, really.

'Oh... Um... Wow?'


End file.
